Foregotten Pokemon Legends
by darkdino
Summary: The tale of a lost pokemon legend


After the creation of the rulers of time, space, and distortion were created, the world was created with the primitive race of humans. Along side them were pokemon that were shy of them. Then one day the world was in danger of complete destruction, for a asteroid about half the size of the moon was on a collision course of the planet. As the asteroid entered the atmosphere, a white pokemon with a golden aura came forth and destroyed the asteroid. As the creatures of the planet were thankful, the one who saved them fell to the ground where it would had died if not for help.

This human, who called himself Grant saw the whole event and ran towards the falling pokemon. As he approached the crash site of the pokemon, he slowed down being careful not to anger anything, approached the pokemon who he could tell was in pain. Then he heard in his head "For this world I created, I have sacrificed myself. For I am the god of this planet, Arceus. I have dropped something of mine nearby, if you can bring it to me, I shall give you eternal life". So Grant did see something about 50 feet away, so he went and dragged it to the god pokemon, and then the object started slowing a golden color. Then it started to float and the it seemed to be absorbed into Arceus.

As it vanished from view, Grant could see maybe about one thousand more start to glow and float toward the god. As each one got united to Arceus, Grant could feel a wave of power washing over him coming from Arceus. As the last item was absorbed into Arceus, Grant started to glow a golden aura as well. "Why am I glowing with this aura?" asks Grant to Arceus. So Arceus replies "That is the aura of a legendary being, for I gave you eternal life, I also give you a place at the Hall of Origins. Also I give you abilities that shall help you with your legendary status. When you are ready to train to become a proper legend, you can in your mind tell me and I shall bring you here. I am now off to rest up for a while, I wish you the best of living here till you call me for pickup, Farewell". Then in a flash of light, Arceus disappears.

A few years later, Grant is roaming around the hills of Mt Silver thinking about what Arceus told him. So when he sat down for a break, Grant decided to contact the God pokemon. Grant thinking hard with words to contact Arceus "I am Ready to learn the ways of the legends". No sooner than the words left his mind, his body faded from where he was sitting. When Grant looked up, he saw that he was in room of Emerald green. Then the opening of doors could be heard behind him opening. Grant turned around and saw the door frame glowing in that same golden aura that the god pokemon emited.

"Welcome to the hall of origins legendary human" Says Arceus.

Grant is awestruck at the greeting room. "You like what you see?" ask Arceus. "Yes i do" Grant replied in a trance.

"Good, now lets begin your training" says Arceus.

 _darkdino: "just to speed up the story, I will skip the rest of the boring details and jump to where Grant is ready for the ascension process."_

 _Grant: "Hey, the processes wasnt boring!"_

 _darkdino: "to you it wasnt because you were being beaten up learning how to use your powers, but to the viewers, it would be boring to describe every cut, bruise and scrap you got"_

 _Grant: "I guess so, I see your point of view"_

 _darkdino: "good now back to the story"_

 **A few years later...**

"I, Grant, the first legendary human pledge my loyalty to the God Arceus and to protect the planet from major harm." Grant says as he is kneeling at the foot of a golden hallway that have Arceus at the end of it. "Grant, from this day forward, you shall be given the full abilities of psychic, so you can find those that need help, dragon, so you can have power, water, so you can stay calm in stressfull events, steel, so you are tough enough to repel otk hits, flying, so you can soar to your destinations, dark, to stop others from mind controlling you with evil intentions, electric, to stun your enemies if you have no choice, grass, to help restore a area from total decay, fire, to burn ropes that bond others, transformation, so you can go around without being noticed, and last but not least I also give you the ability to chose your next heir if something does even happen to you." says Arceus. "Now go and take watch in your quarters for you can now use the globe to watch over the creatures of this world, because soon i shall fall into a deep slumber, and i wont wake up for the next four thousand years." Arceus says as he glides towards a portal that just opened up.

"I will be my best to keep the balance, may you have a nice long rest in your realm of sleep" replies Grant, but after Arceus dissapears from view, Grant goes to his room to all of a sudden fall into a bottemless pit that drains his energies. Before he blacks out, Grant sends a orb out to find a human that will help him escape.

"There should be now humans allowed here, even if our God says it is alright" Says a shadowy figure in the shadows, and then vanishes.

 _darkdino: "well the next chapter will tell of many people who try to claim the orb, but fails, except one human."_

 _Grant: "I wished i knew what pokemon trapped me, when I get my hands on it..."_

 _darkdino: "the heir shall solve it in time, but I want to know what that shadow pokemon was."_

 _Grant: "did you say shadow pokemon?! It must be darkrai"_

 _darkdino: "well it might be, but it was standing in the shadows, so we will find out **who is that pokemon?!"**_


End file.
